Talk:Ringrande Oyugock/@comment-124.149.38.76-20161214091715/@comment-124.149.12.42-20170914084602
The system of titles used in Death March is the authors' own creation, as they are not like any real life title system, either past of present. Superficially they resemble the British system, but not really. The British titles are; Duke, Marquis, Earl, Viscount, Baron, Baronette and Knight. A Knight is for life only, the hereditary title for Knight, is a Baronette. A Baron can be for life or hereditary. All other titles are hereditary. A Dukes' eldest son has a subsiduary title of Marquis or Earl (normally, though at least one of them has an even low subsiduary title). The lower ranked sons are all Lords and all daughters are ladies. The children of the eldest son are treated the same as the children of the rank that the son posesses, be it Marquis or Earl. A Marquis' children are much the same. An Earl's eldest son is normally a Viscount, though a few are Barons. The lower ranked sons are just "the honourable" while all the daughters are Ladies. All the children of Viscounts and Barons are "the honourable". All the children of Baronette's and Knights are just plain Mr or Miss. Ringrade would be Lady Ringrade, as her father will be the next Duke. Karina, originally who have been the honourable Karina Donan, but once her father became an Earl, she would have become Lady Karina Donan, which would not change for him becoming a Marquis. As she is not the title holder, it is incorrect for her to use the title name of Muno. Liza, as a Viscountess would be a hereditary noble. There is no life peerage of Viscount. For the other girls as honourable Baroness', that is actually correct, but the "honourable" part is not used in conversation. However, it is customary to use the high ranking title as apposed to the courtesy titles, so Karina would normally be refered to as Baroness rather than Lady, though in normal conversation Lady would still be used. Ringrade should be referred to as Dame Ringrade Oyugock but again in normal conversation she would still be Lady Ringrade. It gets more interesting with Arisa. Arisa was born a Princess, and will be until she dies. even though the kingdom is gone and she became a slave, she will always be a Princess. The interesting part is she is the last dynastic member of her family, so all the rights of the kingdom are hers. This makes her the defacto Queen Regant of Kubooku, so she could style herself as Queen Arisa of Kubooku, if she wished. Even if she doesn't, it is still her title in pretense. As such she can raise anyone she wishes to a noble title, and her actions alone have repercusions. As she acknowledges Lulu as her sister and as the previous kings daughter, she has made Lulu a royal, though without title, though she could change that if she felt like it. This is what it would be if it were real life. This is not reflected in the story as is presently written, unless there are discrepansies between the Japanese story and the English translation as I can't read Japanese. With this I hope I have made it clearer for those who are interested and I hope I haven't confused anyone along the way. Don't worry be happy.